fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Devon Aidendale
Name: Devon Aidendale (or whatever name the player chooses) Titles: Prince of Shapeir, Hero of Tarna, Hero of Mordavia, formerly Hero of Spielburg, (possibly) King of Silmaria Race: Human Status: Deceased, sacrificed self to allow others to live (dependent on player choices!) Occupation: Professional Hero, Prince Residence: originally from Willowsby, lived in The Sultan's Palace, Shapeir for a time Faction: Kingdom of Shapeir, Kingdom of Silmaria, Adventurers Guild, can join E.O.F., the Thieves Guild, and W.I.T. Family: Two parents, adoptive son of Harun al-Rashid Alignment: Good (Note: The player may choose to play a fighter, a magic user, or a thief and can become a wizard or a paladin. Each class has side quests unique to it and different choices in the main quests.) Devon Aidendale was born and raised in Willowsby. While living at his home there, he began taking courses from Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School. After completing the courses, he began searching for a place to use his skills and fulfill his dream of becoming a Hero -- despite opposition from his parents. When he found a parchment calling for a hero to come to Spielburg Valley and he left, his parents were beyond distraught. He ignored them, and traveled west to the valley. As he crossed through the pass, an avalanche swept through behind him -- sealing off the valley. ---- So You Want to Be a Hero In which Devon... *...read and signed the logbook in the Adventurers Guild. *...read at the bulletin board in the Adventurers Guild. *...worked in the Castle Spielburg stables. *...defeated the Weapon Master in combat. *...retrieved the Healer's Gold Ring from Pteresa's nest and returned it to Amelia Appleberry. *...freed the Fox from a trap. *...killed goblins, brigands, saurus, mantrays, cheetaurs, saurus rex, and northern trolls. (especially if fighter!) *...learned the spells open, flame dart, fetch, detect magic, trigger, calm, and dazzle. (especially if magic user!) *...joined the Thieves Guild and broke into the Old Lady's Home and the Meistersson Home. (especially if a thief!) *...became a friend of the forest by helping the Dryad obtain a spirea seed. *...learned a recipe for a dispel potion from the Dryad, gathered the ingredients, and brought them to the healer for her to make it for him. *...befriended Erasmus, Fenrus, Abdulla Doo, Shameen, and Shema. *...danced for fairies. *...helped Brauggi fill his food stores with apples in return for a glowing gem. *...gave the glowing gem to Bonehead in return for entrance into Baba Yaga's Hut. *...retrieved a mandrake root for Baba Yaga. *...restored Barnard von Spielburg from the form of a bear into his human form. *...spied on Bruno and Brutus. *...snuck into the Brigand Fortress. *...dispelled the enchantment on the Brigand Leader. *...turned Baba Yaga into a frog and drove her from the valley. Once Abdulla Doo's magic carpet was returned to him, he and the Katta and Devon took flight for Shapeir. Trial by Fire In which Devon... *...signs the logbook in the Adventurers Guild. *...reads the bulletin board in the Adventurers Guild. *...heard his future as told by Abu al-Njun. *...listened to the Poet Omar and watched Shema dance in the Katta Tail Inn. *...robbed a silversmith's home. (if a thief) *...befriended Aziza, Uhura, and Rakeesh sah Tarna. *...learned the spells force bolt, levitate, and reversal. *...became a wizard. (if a magic user!) *...defeated Agi the Agile in tightrope walking. *...defeated Issur in arm wrestling. *...robbed Issur. (if a thief) *...killed desert brigands, jackalmen, al-ghul, terrorsaurus, and Black Desert Scorpions. *...captured a fire elemental in a brass lamp. *...captured an air elemental in a bellows. *...defeated an earth elemental in combat. *...helped the tree Julanar become more human. *...acquired ingredients for a dispel potion and had it made for him by Harik Attar. *...dispelled the enchantment on Al Scurva. *...captured a water elemental in a waterskin. *...defeats a pizza elemental (in the AGDI VGA remake!) *...discovered that the Emir Arus al-Din had been transformed into a riding saurus. *...robbed the home of some corrupt guards. (if a thief in the AGDI VGA remake!) *...became a member of the Eternal Order of Fighters. (if a fighter!) *...became a friend of the Katta and received a sapphire pin. *...traveled to Raseir by caravan, and defeated a massive ambush by desert brigands. *...helped Zayishah escape from the city. *...stole a fake blackbird from Khaveen. (if a thief) *...was arrested by Khaveen and escaped jail with Sharaf, *...was magically forced to help Ad Avis obtain the Statue of Iblis. *...used the Djinni of the Ring to teleport to the Palace of Raseir. *...broke into the palace, disrupted the summoning of Iblis, and knocked Ad Avis from the Ritual Tower. *...restored Raseir to its former glory through use of the water elemental. Devon was adopted the son of the Sultan Harun al-Rashid after all of his heroic deeds had been outlined in a heroic ceremony. (This heroic ceremony is the first chance where Devon may be named a Paladin if the correct actions were taken and he was a fighter.) Devon took up residence in the Palace. This lasted some time, until Kreesha mar Asha began to suspect demonic activity in East Fricana, sending word to Aziza that Rakeesh's help was needed. With little warning for than that, Uhura, Rakeesh, and Devon embarked on a quest to stop war from erupting between the Simbani and the Leopardmen. Wages of War In which Devon... *...helped apprehend Harami. *...told Salim Nafs about Julanar. *...helped Harami survive in Tarna without honor. *...acquired a honeybird feather for Salim. *...killed Crocs, Giant Ants, Leopardmen, Flying Cobras, Apemen, and Dinosaurs. *...traveled to the Simbani Village with Rakeesh. *...befriended Yesufu. *...freed Manu from a goblin pygmy trap. *...was judged Worthy by the goddess Sekhmet and given a prophecy. *...acquired ingredients for a dispel potion and had Salim make it for him. *...obtained a wizard's staff and learned to summon it. *...dispelled Johari's leopard form. *...became a Simbani warrior. (if a fighter or Paladin!) *...gained the Paladin abilities of Flaming Sword, Sense Danger, Healing, and Honor Shield. (if a Paladin!) *...paid the bride price for Johari, gave her gifts, and freed her from her cage. *...learned the spells Juggling Lights and Lightning Ball. *...defeated the Leopardman Shaman in a duel. *...brought the Spear of Death and the Drum of Magic back to their respective tribes. *...entered the Lost City and dispelled the demon possessing Reeshaka dar Kreesha. *...entered the Hall of Mirrors with Manu, Yesufu, Johari, and Reeshaka, and was saved by Harami. *...defeated the Demon Wizard and closed the World Gate. *...was transported away by dark magic. Shadows of Darkness In which Devon... *...awakened in the Bone Cave and escapes the Dark One Cave. *...signed the logbook in the Adventurers Guild. *...reunited Olga Stovich and Boris Stovich. *...helped Dr. Cranium concoct a rehydration solution. *...convinced Anna that she was dead and then told Nikolai where to find her ghost -- ultimately ending up with Nikolai's Hat. *...gave Bonehead Nikolai's Hat. *...killed Badders, Vorpal Bunnies, Wyverns, Necrotaurs, Chernovy, and Wraiths *...made an Elderberry Pie for Baba Yaga. *...saved Igor from beneath a fallen gravestone. *...robbed Nikolai's Home (if a thief!) *...befriended Gypsy Davy and Magda. *...lifted the curse on Punny Bones and learned the Ultimate Joke. *...rehydrated the Monastery Domovoi. *...freed the spirit of Elyssa. (if a Paladin) *...redeemed the family honor of Piotyr and Ivanov]. (if a Paladin) *...stole a fake blackbird and a magical statue from the Dark One Monastery to disenchant Lorre Petrovich. *...learned the spells Protection, Resistance, Aura, Hide and Frostbite. *...torched the Dark One Monastery. *...found all of the Dark One Rituals except the Mouth Ritual and the Essence Ritual. *...convinced Tanya Markarov to return to her family, using Erana's Staff and Toby's sacrifice to bring her back to life from undeath. *...was captured by Ad Avis. *...was geased by the Dark Master. *...killed the Pit Horror. (if a fighter) *...performed the Dark One Rituals to summon Avoozl. *...was the center of a magical battle between Katrina and Ad Avis that led to Katrina being devoured by Avoozl. *...told Ad Avis the Ultimate Joke and then staked him through the heart with Erana's Staff. *...used Erana's Staff to release Erana's spirit to banish Avoozl. After being named the Hero of Mordavia for his deeds in the valley, Erasmus and Fenrus arrive seeking the Hero's aid in Silmaria. Dragonfire In which Devon... *...learned swimming. *...signed the logbook in the Adventurers Guild. *...created a Ring of Truth (if a Paladin) *...killed Boarmen, Goremen, Bearmen, Grizzlymen, Batties, Cougarmen, Granglers, Dragonlings, Shades, Lemures, Manes, Walking Salamanders, Tritons, Dragonfish, Razored Remora. *...returned Sarra's lost basket. *...robbed an Abandoned House. *...gave Hippocrene Water to Famous Adventurer. *...robbed the First Bank of Silmaria. (if a thief) *...solved the robbery of the First Bank of Silmaria. (if not a thief) *...asked Julanar to heal Arestes when he was in jail. *...asked Julanar to train Andre in the art of healing. *...learned the spells fascination, [augmentation, rest in peace, boom, whirlwind, dragonfire or first aid and maybe thermonuclear blast *...won the Arena competition, defeating Gort, Elsa, Toro, and the other contenders. *...entered the Rites of Rulership. *...won the Rite of Freedom (by freeing one, some, or all of the fishing villages) (optional) *...saved Rakeesh from assassin's attack. *...saved Ugarte from assassin's attack. *...discovered Kokeeno Pookameeso's body. *...won the Rite of Conquest by defeating General Claudius and taking his General's Shield. *...discovered Magnum Opus's body. *...won the Rite of Valor (or allowed Elsa to win.) *...built a hot air balloon. *...won of the Rite of Destiny (optional). *...found drugged chocolates being given to wizards. *...found a black lotus to help cure the assassin's poison. *...won the Rite of Courage. *...found lethe water to help cure the drug on wizards. *...resurrected Katrina or Erana. (optional) *...discovered the Secret Lab on Science Island and the scientists' plot to drug the wizards of Silmaria. *...won the Rite of Peace, negotiating peace with Queen Hippolyta. *...had Wolfie make a new fake blackbird to trick Ferrari. (if a thief) *...gave Ferrari the real blackbird, then stole it back. (if a thief) *...obtained the deed to Gnome Ann's Land Inn for Gnome Ann Agrama. *...killed Bruno. *...battled Minos' minions until Minos killed himself and broke the Prophecy Stone. *...fixed a Dragon Pillar with the aid of Gort and Toro. *...sacrificed himself (or had Toro or Gort sacrifice themselves.) (Or check out this fanfic for a neat alternative that isn't in the game!) *...became King of Silmaria (or gave the crown to Elsa) *...became chief thief. (if a thief, who survived the final fight.) *...wooed an married Elsa, Nawar, Erana, or Katrina. (optional) ---- Memorable Quotes: *"Just the facts, ma'am." *"Self, that wasn't so bad." *"Right. What's a pomegranate?" *" Mumble, mumble... overworked... mumble... underpaid... mumble, mumble... no control over my life..." External Links: Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Inhabitants of Shapeir Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Guild Category:Eternal Order of Fighters Category:Wizards Institute of Technocery Category:Possibly Deceased Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Thieves Guild (QfG) Category:Males